Calvin
Calvin Kuro Calvin Kuro is a new protagonist in Bakugan World Championship and a Darkus Brawler who dreams of becoming the new best battler in the world. Bakugan World Championship: The New Generation Bakugan World Championship: The New Generation begins 10 years after the first season of the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers, and the new main protagonist is Calvin Kuro. The 'Bakugan World Championship' is a huge area that has been created by the powers of the Bakugans, and some of the Bakugan have evolved over the generations. There are now new Bakugan, Cards, and others that were created by the 'Bakugan World Championship;' however, one evil Brawler named "Skull," the Shinigami Brawler from the Death World, wanted to destroy the 'Bakugan World Championship' area and take all the Bakugan and human souls to rule the universe. Dragonus, the only non-evil Bakugan from the Death World, came over to the 'Bakugan World Championship' area to find a human partner (teamed up with Calvin) and stop Skull from destroying everything along with his friends. Now Calvin's mission is to defeat Skull and save the World Championship, and at the end of the story, Calvin will fight Skull in the Final Tournament in an Ultimate Showdown! Will Calvin be able to save the Bakugan World Championship, or will Skull be able to destroy it? Bakugan World Championship: Rise of Darkness (Season 2 Story) A year has passed since the Shinigami Events and Calvin has reigned supreme at the World Championship. But one day, an evil clone of Calvin appeared out of nowhere and started terrorizing everyone at the World Championship, and now everyone thinks he is doing it! Along with the Calvin confusion, the World Fighters; Calvin, Raven and Alexander have been reformed into the World Soldiers, causing chaos in the World Championship as everyone tries to become more involved with them. Even more confusing is that the Dark Calvin can make himself sound and act exactly like Calvin at the time he needs to, and with the fact that he is a clone comes with the question: WHO IS FUNDING IT? Can Calvin convince his friends and colleagues that he isn't doing it, and still retain his reputation, or will the Dark Calvin take over the World Championship and continue to terrorize everyone? Will the soldiers be able to stop the right Calvin in time? WHO created the Evil Calvin? Is there some kind of underlying conspiracy? Most importantly, will the World Championship survive the events that are about to unfold? Bakugan World Championship: Dragon Castle (Season 3 Story) Dragon Castle is a planet. The Dragon Castle's original name is planet "Olympia". Where a species of human life call themselves "Olympians". The planet is smaller than Earth, but is very big. The Dragon Castle; name came from the castle that sits on Olympia. There is only one building that sits along that planet, which is recorded the longest and highest castle in the universe. People the Olympians lived their lives. They look exactly like humans, just with different characteristics. Scientists from Earth are now aware that there is a new species of Bakugan awaiting for their arrival on Olympia. Now the Earthlings must be aware that there are now a new life form out there. A couple of years later, the scientist has found a few rare and unidentified DNA's from the planet Olympia, which is currently weird, well for this rate. Soon when the DNA seemed to be uncovered, Olympians started to attack Earth using their monsterous Bakugan. The Olympians called themselves "Force Crashers" which was a team developed by the Queen "Sayomi Kimura". Their team has traveled through the galaxy fighting and destroying other planets to take over the universe. The famous Calvin Kuro is back in action and he decided to create a new powerful team which each battler with their own unique attribute, to help him stop this madness. Will the Queen Sayomi's evil plan become successful, or will Calvin be able to save the world once more? Calvin's Bakugan Collection Bakugan: *Darkus Dragonus (First Guardian - Shinigami Bakugan) *Darkus Darkness Dragonus (Evolution) *Darkus Doom Dragonus (Ultimate Evolution) *Darkus Ninjus (May be played as a Bakugan Trap) *Darkus Demonic Ninjus (Evolution - Tentative) *Darkus Knightorrior (Season 2 Guardian Bakugan) Bakugan Trap: *Darkus Dragonfencer *Darkus Dragonblaster *Darkus Blackhorsus (Season 2 BakuTrap) Calvin's Allies/Teammates *Alexander Fushichou **Bakugan: Haos Aeolus *Rumiko Kasumi **Bakugan: Pyrus Phalconix *Raven Atlas **Bakugan: Ventus AirStrike Neos *Leah St.Claire **Bakugan: Aquos Crystania *Christian Cage **Bakugan: Subterra Vinarax